Beautiful Nightmare
by Dazzling Vanilla
Summary: An ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?[Trunks&Pan][AU]
1. The Royal Prince I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the anime Dragon Ball Z, I write this for entertainment.

**Summary**: AU An ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?

Pairings: Trunks and Pan

**Beautiful Nightmare**

You know everyone always tell you those stories about how they fell in love and how it was a happy ending. Well I wouldn't say the same for me. Why? Because the man I fall in love with was a prince and I was just an ordinary girl. Our love was more than some fairy tale. It was something I couldn't explain. And I know form this day on I wasn't just an ordinary girl I was future Queen Of Vejiitasei. My name is Pan Son and I am going to tell you my story.

**Chapter I**

**The Royal Prince**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Pan woke up to the sound of her alarm clock she moaned

"Err I am so sleepy." She yawned and pulled the cover off of her she went into the bathroom as Pan begins to get ready for another ordinary day. She thought to herself what could go wrong? After Pan got ready she looked so gorgeous she had her hair up in a bun with some hair out in the back. And she had a black skirt on with a black shirt on that shown her curves well. Pan was living in her own house since she was 19 years of age. Her parents thought it was time for her to go on her own and she loved it. Pan went downstairs and fixed her a bagel sandwich and she ate in silent. After she was done she called her mother.

(Phone Conversation)

Pan "Hey mom how are you doing?"

Videl "Oh Sweetie I am doing just fine you don't need to worry about me."

Pan" You're my mother of course I need to." She smiled

Videl laughed, "So do you want to stop over? Me and your father miss you."

Pan said "Yeah sure mom tell dad I will be over."

Videl said "Ok sweetheart just make sure you be careful now."

Pan whispered, "Ok bye mom.

End Of Conversation" Click

Pan took her purse and headed towards the door and unlocked it and was off to her parent's house.

When Pan was walking and she didn't notice someone was in front of her and bump into them her head crashed into a rock with the impact that was caused. It didn't cause much pain to her since she was a demi sayain.

She cried "Ouch my head." she looked up and saw who she bumped into and she was so embarrassed because she had bumped into the Prince Of Vejiitasei.

Trunks said, "Are you ok young women?"

Pan kissed his boot and said "Oh please forgive me Prince Of Vejiitasei I don't mean any harm."

Trunks smiled "Your apology is accepted there is no need for that."

Pan stood up and bow she said "Thank you so much for accepting my apology I must be going now."

Trunks observed this woman she was indeed gorgeous he did fancy her a lot already and yet he didn't even know who this mysteries women was.

Pan knew he was checking her out she begin to blush she started to observe the prince he was indeed a nice handsome young prince. His nice blue ocean eyes, His lavender hair and his calm gentle face.

Trunks said "Hello anyone there?"

Pan woke up from her dream world and said "Yes sorry about that I was just thinking."

Trunks said, "What is your name young women?"

Pan said, "My name is Pan Son what is your name?"

Trunks said, "You should know I am the Price of Vejiitasei." He said a bit confused

Pan said, "I am so sorry my prince my parents told me that I just should know that you're a Prince and that's all I should know."

Trunks saw her impression and knew she was hurt because she didn't know his name.

Trunks said, "That ok my name is Prince Trunks." He smiled

Pan smiled back "I like that name and I am glad to meet you. I should be going now its nice talking to you." But before she took another step Trunks grabbed her hand. He said, "Your head is bleeding."

Pan said "No its nothing don't worry about me Prince Trunks."

Trunks said "Come with me to my palace and I should have my doctors check it out and call me just Trunks."

She said "Ok I will call you Trunks but I am not going with you I am fine."

Trunks said, "I am your Prince and you shall do as I say." he smirked

Pan said "Ok but after that I should get going." She knew she couldn't win

He begin to fly but notice Pan still was on ground he went back down to the surface and said "Pan do you know how to fly?" she said "No I don't sorry Trunks." That's all right I will fly you there he carried her in his arms towards his palace. She couldn't help but blush. It was silent the rest of the way as they both kept smiling.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**End of chapter I**


	2. Vejiitasei Royal Palace II

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Dragon Ball Z, Never have and never will.

Summary: AU (An ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?

Pairings: Trunks and Pan

**Beautiful Nightmare**

**/Chapter II /**

**Vejiitasei Royal Palace**

After thirteen minutes later they finally reached the royal palace greeted by the prince's mother queen Bulma she wear nice fancy golden clothes with symbols of the saiyan race. I mean what do you aspect after all she is Queen of Vejiitasei. I had never been up close to the queen before in all my life, I was indeed very nervous.

Bulma walked up to her son and smiled, "Trunks how was your day."

Trunks smirked," It was great I meet a young lady named Pan; she might have a concussion because we crash into each other earlier.

Queen Bulma looked a Pan, " Dear child come with me we will get you fixed up."

Pan smiled," Thank you so much I don't want to be a pain."

Queen Bulma said "Oh no sweet heart any friend's of my son is a friend of mine you are welcome here anytime."

Pan lips curved" Thanks."

Queen Bulma called her doctors and they took Pan to the Heath Wing to heal her. Queen Bulma and Prince Trunks were waiting to hear form her.

Prince Trunks said, " She is really nice mom she is far different from those other girls."

Queen Bulma said, "You know son its almost time for you to choose a mate and to produce a heir to the throne."

Prince Trunks said "But I know father is suppose to choose one for me but I want to choose my own."

Queen Bulma smiled" Maybe that could happen any thing is possible my dear son."

The Queen and Prince were interrupted when they heard loud footsteps and saw King Vegeta he roared the Queen stood up to comfort her mate.

" What's the matter Vegeta?"

Vegeta roared " That damn gravity machine broke down again!"

Queen Bulma said, "Let me go fix it than."

With that said King Vegeta had calmed down a bit and turned to leave but heard his son voice.

Prince Trunks said "Father I need to talk to you for only a few minuets."

King Vegeta " What the hell is it?"

Prince Trunks cleared his voice and began to speak " Mother has told me it was getting close to that time to choose a mate and I don't want you to choose my mate I want to choose my own."

King Vegeta hissed" Certainly not!"

Prince Trunks shouted "I want to choose my own its not fair you got to choose your own did you not."

Vegeta yelled, " Do not Question me even though you're a prince I am far higher than you!"

Pan came out the Heath Wing and went straight down the hall when she saw The King and Prince Trunks shouted they both turned around and saw Pan.

Vegeta asked "And who are you?"

Pan said, " I am Pan Son I am here with Prince Trunks." She said softy

King Vegeta observed her she was somehow different, she was attractive not to be looking at her that way but he could see why he son could have a thing for her. He than noticed that she didn't have a tail, and this was the first time he ever saw that.

Pan said "I had it cut off when I was a baby so I wouldn't transform."

Vegeta said " Us saiyans don't cut off our tails you should be ashamed of yourself therefore your parents could face life in prison for doing some shit like that!"

Prince Trunks said "Its not her fault father besides she haves to go."

Vegeta yelled "What is she doing here we don't bring low class people inside our palace unless you have my permission!"

Prince Trunks said "I know that father but she had been injured hurt and I wanted to make sure she was alright so don't blame her its my fault."

Vegeta said "Son we will discuss this later I will no longer waste my breath on you."

Vegeta glared coldly at his son and went straight out the door to the GR hoping it was fixed.

Prince Trunks said, "Don't mine my father King Vegeta he has far to many issues."

Pan said, "I understand I should be going now thanks a lot you and your mother is both caring." She was sad because she thought she was just causing drama to the royal family.

Prince Trunks said "Thanks you seem very nice yourself Pan Son." He kept staring at her.

Pan blushed "Thanks." She looked back at him.

Trunks thought I don't want Pan to leave she is a nice beautiful girl and she seem to have a nice personality she doesn't look like those other girls that are just after my money and title too become queen she just looks at me for who I am."

Trunks said " I don't want to sound like a brother to you but I would like to see you again Pan." He said kind of embarrassed.

Pan said " Well sure you can I mean well you took me in today and help my wound it's the least I can do."

Trunks said "Ok meet me at the pond where we first saw each other at 8pm."

Pan said " Ok Trunks I will to glad to join you tonight."

Trunks said "Good." He smirked

Trunks said " I am having my driver take you home just tell him where you want to go and he will take you there."

Pan said "Thank you Trunks."

The man was outside ready to take Pan too where she had to go. She went outside and got in the car and left."

Trunks smiled "My heart tells me she will be a good mate indeed."

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Want u to tell me everyday  
that I am ur baby girl  
I want to be ur princess  
and u to be my prince  
so in the end we can  
just sit back and reminisce  
I want us to be the one  
that everyone says awww...  
I want u to pick me up  
and catch me before I fall  
I want u to be there for me  
no matter what the reason  
I want to wake up next to u  
every day, month, and season  
I want u to take me walking  
along the beautiful shore  
I want u to tell me daily  
that u love me even more  
I want u to kiss me softly  
and always hold my hand

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**End of Chapter II**


	3. Conflicts Arise III

**Disclaimer:** I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own DBZ.

Summary: AU (an ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?

Pairings: Trunks and Pan

Beautiful Nightmare

**Chapter III**

**Conflicts Arise**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Pan was in the car just thinking about her and prince Trunks. She thought to herself Pan what have you got yourself into I cant fall in love with the Prince, I am just a regular ordinary girl she frown at the thought of that because she finally had fallen In love but it could turn out to be a nightmare.

The driver had reach Pan parent's house. The driver said, " Be careful on your way out." Pan said, " I will thank you for driving me." The driver said "Sure just doing my job." Pan got out the car and went into the pathway to the door ad knocked on it." The driver took off. Her father answered the door and greeted her with a hug. "So how is my daughter doing this fine afternoon?"

Pan smiled "I am doing great." Her father said, " Where have you been? Me and your mother were beginning to get worried." Pan said " Well you see I had a accident on my way here."

She said pointed to her head that had a patch on it. But lucky the prince was begin very caring to me he took me to his palace to had it checked out. Her father smiled and said " I know you are happy not a lot of people get to be up near the prince nor in the great royal palace of Vejiitasei!"

She smiled " I know but his father seem pretty mean though." Her father said, "Oh you mean King Vegeta?" She said " yeah him." He laughed, " Come on in we can talk inside."

Her mother put an apple pie on the table along with some sandwiches. Vidal sat at the table with her Gohan and Pan. She smiled lightly, " Your father told me what happen between you and the prince." Pan rolled her eyes

"Yeah its not big of a deal though." Gohan said "We don't want you to get attached to him because everyone will always look at you as a third class even though people shouldn't be arranged like that." Pan said, " I know dad!" she was beginning to get angry Pan yelled, " I am going to go training!" She walked towards the back door leaving her parents confused.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Backyard **

She was warming up punching the wind mad and she than started to do sit up with one finger. She thought **I hate Vejiitasei this planet is full of shit!** She than thought about her and the prince she knew she couldn't fall in love because she wasn't royal. She roared angry and screamed. When she opened her eyes her eyes was green and her hair was blond.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Inside the house **

Videl said, "Did you hear that?" Gohan said, " Yeah I fault the hole planet shake." Gohan went out back he had a feeling it came from his daughter and he fault her ki increase big time even bigger than his _almost._

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**At the Royal Palace Of Vejiitasei **

King Vegeta felt an enormous ki and he stop training in the GR he thought I need to find out where that came from, prince Trunks also could feel it he went to find his father. Trunks knocked on the GR door and it opened.

" I see you can fell that ki."

Trunks raised an eyebrow" Yes father it's was very strong."

Vegeta frowned, " I need you too take charge of the palace I am going to track it down."

Trunks said "But why not get someone else to do it?'

"King Vegeta said, " This enormous ki must be taken care of by me." Inside the King Vegeta didn't like this he was jealous.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**The backyard **

Pan was very surprise she couldn't believe she went super sayain. She seen her grandfather and father do it really amazed her. She seen her father ran out to her he said " Oh my dear god Pan you did it I am so proud of you." She smiled " Tha---" Before she could finish she fainted she wasn't use to using a lot of her energy. Thank god her father was there and he caught her before she had fallen to the ground. He thought I am so proud of you he carried her inside to the guest room so she could rest.

Vegeta was flying at top spend on the location that ki came from. It decrease a lot But he was getting very close and he finally reached the place it was a regular house. He also knew that the 3rd class people lived here. He flew down and he knocked on the door the ki was coming from. Vidal answered it she grasps because she knew it was the King she bowed. Vegeta said, " May I come in?" Videl said, "Sure make yourself feel like home."

King Vegeta came in and saw Gohan carrying Pan he looked at them and he recognize that girl from somewhere. He now realized that it was the girl his son bought in the palace it was Pan Son. The King said, " So that ki was coming from her I see."

Gohan said, " Please don't take my daughter away!"

Vegeta yelled, " I am the king I can do what the hell I want!" he roared everyone than became silent.

Vegeta said hand your daughter over! Vegeta took Pan out of Gohan's arms and he flew off, Videl begin to cry.

Gohan said "_**You can get away with it now Vegeta but you will get what's coming to you later**." _

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

End Of Chapter **III**


	4. Conflicts Arise Part 2 IV

_Declaimer: I don't own the anime Dragon Ball Z (Please don't sue)_

_Summary: AU (an ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?_

_Pairings: Trunks and Pan_

_Beautiful Nightmare_

_By: The Evil Fairy_

_**Conflicts Arise** Part 2_

Gohan was beyond angry he knew the king would do this because of Pan's power level. King Vegeta always wanted him and his son to be the strongest not anybody else.

"Gohan what are we going to do? Our only daughter could get killed!" Videl said

Gohan said, " My father still lives on earth with my father's help we can surly get our daughter back."

"But how are we going to get there we can't afford a space ship to get there and it might take a lot of time."

Gohan smirked "You see my father can teleport here, all I have to do is connect him and tell him the issue."

Videl said, "Wait don't you and your father have a son and father bond?"

Gohan said, "Yes good thinking."

Gohan cleared his mind he thought I hope this works.

* * *

On Earth (Goku's And Chichi's Home)

Goku screamed, " Chi Chi I haven't ate in 3hours I am hungry!" his stomach made noises.

Chichi "Shut up Goku I am coming as fast as I can!"her face becoming red with anger.

Goten ran in the house all dirty and funky Chi Chi could smell him and she gave him a disgusted look.

Chi Chi said "The fish is almost done but you wont get any until you clean yourself."

Goten said " I know mom." He ran to the shower upstairs

18mins later dinner was finally done and Goten ran done stairs to his seat.

Chi Chi laid the food down on the table and she sat down. Goten said the prayer and they begin to eat.

When Goku was eating a voice came in his mind Father its Gohan I need your help my only daughter Pan was taken away from us because the King had feared her enormous power level

Goku knew he had a bond with his family and that Gohan haven't forgotten about it. Goku reply to his son I will be there in 2hours I am going to say goodbye to my family and pack my things, Don't worry son the king don't know what he got himself into.

Vejiitasei (At Gohan's and Videl's Home)

* * *

Gohan smirked " My father is coming."

Videl said, "Good now we can only prey Pan will be alright until you two get there."

Gohan said "Yeah!" he smiled

They hugged one another hoping that everything will fall into place.

* * *

_**.:.At The Royal Palace Of Vejiitasei.:.**_

The King dropped Pan down in a cell by herself he thought to himself My son will be very surprise when he finds out about all this He turned his back and walked down to the living area.

Prince Trunks was taking a nap on the couch until he woke up because he could feel someone there and it was his father.

"Dad I was taking a nap!" Trunks said

King Vegeta said " No time for that I need to show you something."

They walked down the dark halls until they reach a dark cell

Trunks said, "So you bought the person back that had the enormous power energy."

King Vegeta said, "Yes but take a look inside."

King Vegeta opened the cell and the king and Trunks went in and Trunks said " PAN!" He screamed " Father you must no hurt her if you do I could never forgive you!"

King Vegeta said, " I see you have feelings for this women."

Prince Trunks said, " Look father I love Pan and I am not afraid to tell you."

King Vegeta said " You know what your lucky because you can have Pan as your mate but son---."

Before he could finish Prince Trunks said, " No father there is no buts! Pan will be my mate."

King Vegeta said " I know son but I had picked another mate for you so you need to explain to her you don't want her."

Prince Trunks said, " So be it."

King Vegeta said, " She should be arriving here in about 1hour." With that he left and went back to his training.

Trunks went by Pan's side and he whispered to her ear " Pan I love you so much I will make sure nobody harms you, I want you as my mate Pan."

He kissed her cheek and took her into his arms and went to take her into a better room so when she awoken she wouldn't be scared.

* * *

.:. 1 hour and 15mins later.:. 

The girl had arrived at the palace she thought this has always been my dream come true I will have the power and the money!

The young women walked into the entrance greeted by the Queen herself the Queen said, " So you're the women named Marron?"

Marron said " Yes its nice to meet you Queen Bulma, so when do I get to be the Prince's mate.

Queen Bulma said, " As soon as my son is ready." Bulma thought I don't like this women at all she is indeed a phony.

Marron said, "Can I go into my chambers and get ready for the meal?" she smiled

Queen Bulma said, " Sure let me show you where that is."

Bulma had shown her where to go and Marron said " Thank you I should be ready by dinner." Marron said closing the door in Queen Bulma's face.

Queen Bulma said " My son is smart I just hope he makes the right decision and not choose this women as his mate!" she went into her own chambers to get ready.

* * *

Pan moaned, "What happened to me?" she looked around the room and notice she wasn't home there was pretty paintings and the bed she laid on had pink and gold sheets. She observed the room more until a small lady came in with her in a bun and she had a maid dress on, she look like she was in her mid 20's.

Ember said " Hello there my lady my name is Ember and I am going to help you look really nice for the dinner."

Pan said "The dinner? What dinner?"

Ember said, "You are in the Royal Palace and Prince Trunks told me to attend to your needs as well."

Pan said "Why am I here? I need to go home!"

Ember said, " You can't do that the prince wants you to stay."

Pan said, " Prince Trunks wants me to stay?"

"Indeed he does." Ember said as she smiled

Ember said " Now come my lady you must look really nice because there is going to be other lady trying to win the Prince's heart, But Prince Trunks looks like he really loves you." She smiled

Pan said "Another girl?" She was jealous because this new girl was trying to get her man.

Ember said "No need to worry about that I need to get you ready."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for the reviews if you had review me, I hope that chapter was good I tried to add some more Dragon BallZ characters in. And if you are looking for Bra she is coming in the next chapter.I think I suck at writing fanfics lol.

There might be some spelling mistakes sorry about that I didn't get a chance to go over it.


	5. Chaos and Beauty V

Declaimer: I don't own the anime Dragon Ball Z (Please don't sue)

Summary: AU (an ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?

Pairings: Trunks and Pan

Beautiful Nightmare

By: Theevilfairy

**_Chapter 5 Chaos and Beauty_**

* * *

Ember made Pan look so gorgeous even though Pan was already a Beautiful young lady. Pan had her hair straight out with a royal crown in her hair, Trunks told Ember to put the crown on her so Marron would know she isn't his mate. And Pan had nice make up on even though Pan wasn't a fan of make up. Her lips were ruby red and she wore sparkle eye shadow. Pan looked at herself in the mirror and she was speechless. 

"Oh my god!" she grasp

Ember told Pan too put on this dress and when Pan did she was complete. The dress was marvelous! The dress had gold designs on it and it shown her curves very nicely.

Pan said, "I cant barley breath."

Ember said, "Your get use to it, now my lady its time to pick out your shoes." She smiled

Pan said, "Are they heels?"

Ember said, "The heel is only a 3inch." Ember pulled 2 crystal clear heels they was as gorgeous as the dress.

Pan said " Well ok I don't want to be picky." She slipped the shoes on her feet.

* * *

_**In Marron's Chamber**_

She was finish doing her make up and putting on her clothes. Marron wore a dress that came to her mid thighs and heels that came to her knees.

"When Trunks see me tonight he is going make me his mate after dinner." An evil grin came across her face.

* * *

**_The Royal Dinner Begins!_ **

Bulma and Vegeta was the first there and than later Trunks came down as he waited with his parents. It was quiet and Trunks was nervous so he began a conversation.

"Dad have you got stronger?" Trunks said

"Yes I have why the hell do you want to know?" Vegeta said angry

"So I can kick your ass father." Trunks smirked

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Bulma screamed

They gave each other death looks back and forth until someone came in and too there surprise it was Bra she screamed " I miss all of you so much!" Bulma got up to give her daughter a hug and so did Trunks. Bra said " I had to see what Trunk's mate looks like." She giggled Trunks gave her the middle finger. Queen Bulma walked over to Trunks and back slapped him across the face. Trunks said, "What I do?"

They all stopped when Marron came in the dinner room and everyone grasp when they saw her. Bra was the only one that could get her words out "This is a dinner we don't dress like sluts!" Marron gave Bra a smirk and sat down and she smooth out her dress. Trunks didn't like this girl Marron he was waiting for his real mate to come in.

And Trunks wish came true Pan came in and she was gorgeous everyone smiled at her including Vegeta he gave a smirk. Trunks nose started to bleed, he just couldn't believe how gorgeous Pan was. Bulma gave Trunks a tissue to stop the bleeding. Marron notice the crown she wore and she was a piss of bitch " What the hell is she doing with my crown on?" she screamed Trunks said "Pan Son is my future mate not you Marron, My father choose you I didn't."

Pan said, " Trunks you really love me?" Trunks said, " Indeed I do." He went over to Pan and he gave her a passionate kiss on her soft lips. She gave in and kisses him back giving him the same force. Bra said "All how sweet!" Pan and Trunks both blushed and sat down. Marron went over to attack Pan but she knew it was coming so she got up and Punch Marron in the mouth. Everyone laughed at Marron and watched as Marron ran out the dinner room she screamed, " You all will be sorry!" The chiefs brought in the meal and they all begin to eat now happy that the bitch was gone.

* * *

**_Planet Earth (Goku's and Chichi's House)_**

Goku was finished packing his stuff and he went down stairs to say goodbye to his family. Chichi said "Oh Goku please be careful." Goku hugged Chichi he said "Don't worry I will." Goten said " Hey dad can I go please?" Goku said, "No I don't want you to get hurt and besides your mother don't need to be worried about two people." Goten said "Fine" Goku said "Take care of your mother for me." With that he was gone.

* * *

**_Vejiitasei (At Vidal's and Gohan's House)_**

Gohan sat down and waited for his father, and Videl was biting her nails. Videl screamed when she felt someone behind her Gohan ran to he as fast as he could but found out it was only his father. Gohan said glad you could make it dad he gave his father a hug. Goku said now we shall go to the palace to command them to bring Pan back if they refuse we shall fight to the end. Gohan smiled and he nodded.

_**Tears on an angel's face.  
I raise my head, now kneeling before  
this oblivious light.**_

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing; I hope you enjoy my first DBZ fanfic! more is on the way! Just to let you all know I am not a good writer I am doing this for the fun of it! _


	6. Embarrassing Moments VI

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Dragon Ball Z (Please don't sue)

Summary: AU (an ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?

Pairings: Trunks and Pan

**_Author's Note_**:**Just to let you know I skipped over the sex part in this chapter but chapter seven might be a lemon depending on if I get help, I am sorry if you wanted it in this chapter.**

* * *

Beautiful Nightmare 

By: Theevilfairy

**Chapter 6 Embarrassing Moments **

**_Vejiitasei_**

The royal dinner was over everyone was happy for Trunks and Pan, Even king Vegeta was happy for them even though he didn't show his feelings. Servants were coming in now to clean the area so everyone left. Trunks grab Pan's hand and he said "Pan I would like to show you something." He smiled Pan said " Ok, but I see that evil smirk on your face." They both laughed. They went walking to the area that Trunks wanted to show Pan.

Vegeta and Bulma smiled as they saw their son taking Pan somewhere. Bulma said, "Oh Vegeta they look so sweet together, I am so glad he didn't choose Marron." Vegeta said, "Women stop your yapping." Bulma said "Oh fine than you wont be getting none for weeks." Vegeta said "Bul---" Before he could finish Bulma was already gone. Vegeta growled and went to go training in the GR.

Trunks said, "Now close your eyes Pan, And I mean close them no peeking." Pan said "Ok Trunks but hurry if you keep me waiting than I might just peek." Trunks guided her outside to a beautiful garden that had hundreds of flowers but it doesn't stop there because the flowers are from all over the galaxy. Trunks smirked and he said in a sexy voice "You may open your eyes now." He said in her ear " Pan said " Are you trying to turn me on?" Trunks said "Maybe."

He blushed. Pan opened her eyes and she was speechless she didn't know that her Prince was so romantic. She finally gathered her words together and said " Trunks this is so amazing its so pretty, I never seen anything like this before." Trunks said" May I have a kiss from my future mate?" Pan said, " Of course, you don't even have to ask me." They smiled and went into a hot wet passionate kiss.

* * *

**(Outside In front of the Palace)**

Goku said," There is a communicator right there." Gohan said, "I know but listen father I am only going to ask once to have Pan back!" Gohan pressed the communicator and asked to speak to King Vegeta, after 6mins of waiting he finally picked up. "This is King Vegeta speaking." Goku said, "This is Pan's grandfather and father we are asking nicely to have her back." King Vegeta said " Well I been expecting you too,

But you see you are going to be very surprised about something." Goku said "And what is that?" King Vegeta said, " I will show you is that alright?" Goku said, "Fine than." Goku hung up the communicator as he saw two guards that came out of the palace and opened up the gate. One guard said " We will lend you to the king follow me." Goku and Gohan nodded as they lead them inside to the King.

King Vegeta came out the GR all hot and sweaty. Goku and Gohan had disgusted looks on their faces because the smell was nasty as hell. King Vegeta said, " I know where Pan is follow me." Vegeta felt their ki and it was coming from the Palace Garden Of Passion. When they finally got there Goku and Gohan smiled because they found Pan but the smile didn't last long because there was a man on top of her and the worst part was they didn't have no clothes on! Gohan screamed " WHAT THE HELL!"

Trunks and Pan looked up to see Gohan, Goku and Vegeta wide eyes. Trunks and Pan screamed and went to find their clothes. Vegeta, Gohan and Goku closed there eyes and turned around. Pan and Trunks felt so embarrassed, after they were done putting on their clothes Trunks said, " I am so sorry this is all my fault. "

Pan stood up and said, "No trunks we should both take the blame not just one of us." Gohan said, "So you two had sex!" Pan said, " Look dad I love Trunks and there nothing you can do about it!" Gohan said," I can kill him!" after that was said Vegeta and Goku tried to block him from getting to Trunks. Goku said, " You're the prince's mate Pan?" Trunks said, "soon because I love her deeply and everyone well just have to accept that."

Goku said, " I see than, but is Pan allowed to see her family again?" Vegeta said " Yes but bodyguards well have to be with her for safety." Gohan said "Look Trunks if you hurt my---." Trunks said " Don't worry I don't have any intentions of doing that to my future mate." Gohan said "Alright but I am still very disappointed in both of you, because you should wait until you are mates until you do that kind of thing!" he hissed

"Dad haven't you heard the saying when your in love you do some crazy things?" She blushed. Gohan said, "Your becoming just like your mother." Trunks said, " Since Pan had meet my family how about Gohan and Goku bring their families to the Palace tomorrow?" Trunks smiled "You really mean that Trunks, I think that is a wonderful idea." Gohan said, "Well I guess so since Pan is going to be mated to you after all." Vegeta said, "Well seems the brat is finally doing something right for once."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you all that review my story, I am going to thank you all more when this is over. 


	7. Royal Feast VII

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Dragon Ball Z this is only for entertainment!

Summary: AU (an ordinary girl name Pan life changes when a certain Prince recognizes her. How will she deal with it? And what kinds of surprises are in store for them?

Pairings: Trunks and Pan

**Chapter Seven: Royal Feast **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Pan woke up and to her surprise Trunks wasn't right next to her, she than paused and took the covers off of her. She walked over to the shower and heard it running and knew Trunks was in there. She opened the door, and she went over to the shower curtains and saw Trunks standing their naked.

"Hey you finally awake, you want to join me?"

"I would love too." She had a big grin

Gohan already had told Videl that there daughter was fine, and told her about the dinner tonight at the royal palace. Videl told Gohan that she would go and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Today was it the royal dinner was tonight, two guards from the royal place came too give them their invitations on what time it would take place and who would be picking them up.

Videl read every word; she didn't know that the royal family was this nice. And she couldn't believe that Vegeta let his son mate with Pan. It was indeed a special moment today where they would celebrate the future king and queen of Vejiitasei!

Chi-Chi and Goten found out about Pan and was shocked; they couldn't believe she would be mated to the prince of Vejiitasei. They begin to get ready for the dinner tonight and Goku transported him and his family over to Videl and Gohan's house.

When they finally reached there, Videl and Gohan were happy to see them all and they hugged.

"Wow bro you are getting big, its been ten years since I last seen you."

"Yeah it's been long, so what time are we leaving?"

"Well the limo drivers are picking us up at six thirty, its now four eleven."

"Well since we have some time to kill how about we all watch Unleashed?" Goten said

"Sure" Gohan and Goku said in union

"Well I am going to get ready." Videl said walking upstairs

"And I'm going to put on some makeup, you don't mind if I use yours Videl?"

"No go right ahead!" She yelled from upstairs

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

It was now six thirty and everyone was ready, the limo driver came on time and escorted them to the royal palace. When they finally got there they got out the limo and walked towards the gate it had finally opened and two guards came to take them to the dinner room.

When they finally got there they studied the room. It was gorgeous the room had lots of decorations and royal symbols around the room. They all took a seat at the long table and Vegeta and Bulma came into the dinner room.

Chi-Chi felt like she knew this woman from somewhere and than it hit her it was Bulma she thought she was dead but was alive and living great!

"Bulma is that you?"

"Yes do I know you?"

"Its me Chi-Chi!"

"I knew that was you its so great to see you again!"

"Same here."

Stop your yapping!" Vegeta yelled

Goten was humming a you know better than too

Part of the ying yang twins wait lyrics, which was not a very good Idea especially if you're eating at a palace.

"Goten you know better!" Chi-Chi screamed out

"Sorry mom, I had that song stuck in my head."

Trunks, Pan and Bra came inside the dinner room, and the servants guided them to their seats. They all smiled and sat down, Bra took Goten's breath away she had on that slim blue dress with royal symbols on it.

The chefs brought in the meals and sat it down on the long tables. Everyone begin to eat, and talk but than something occurred that should of never happened.

Vegeta noticed Goten looking at his daughter's breasts. And his veins started to show and his ki went up dramatically. Goten noticed it and took his eyes off of her breast and started eating.

Soon dinner was done and the servants came to clean up, they all got ready to go home. The royal family said goodbye to the son and told them that they was welcomed anytime.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Trunks, Pan and Bra were hanging out but Pan noticed that Bra had something on her mind and she looked puzzled.

"Bra you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." She smiled

"About what?" Trunks added

"I think Pan's uncle is hot."

"My uncle eww!"

"Hey I didn't say anything when you was dating my brother." She stuck her tongue out

"Yeah.Yeah your right."

"You think you can have us hang out together alone tomorrow?"

"Yeah but what if he goes back to earth tonight?" Trunks said

"My grandfather can transport him here."

"Oh yeah forgot about that."

"Well its getting late…I'm going to bed now." Pan yawned

"Yeah" Bra added

"Me too." Trunks grinned at Pan

Bra knew what they was thinking and rolled her eyes, "Okay while you two are making babies…I will be getting my beauty sleep."

They both blushed deeply and went upstairs in their chambers to get some rest for the day ahead of them.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Come to me in all your glory  
Let us write our own love story  
Your touch upon my soul inspires  
Volumes of prose, it never tires

Your kisses spark many chapters too  
I return them eagerly just for you  
Our lips when joined create a tale  
With sensations that are off the scale

No fiction could match our intensity  
It's a romance for the ages definitely  
I gasp for breath whenever you're near  
My heart pounds wildly when you appear

Our passion's too hot for publicity  
We'll take our desire out on the sea  
Atop cresting waves we will embrace  
My eyes will not stray from your face

No publisher would ever get our story  
It's for you and I, our special glory  
Our hearts will write a saga so grand  
That only our spirits shall understand

By Romantic Poet

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to post up a new chapter, it wont take this long next time because I plan on finishing it.


End file.
